thevoicefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
B. Demi-Mondaine
|image = 250px |DateNaissance = 1979 |LieuNaissance = Montreuil (93) |Nationalité = Fichier:Drapeau France.png Français |Saison = 7 |Coach = Zazie |Langues = -Anglais -Français |Resultat = Demi-Finaliste|Vrainom = Béatrice Montini|Age = 39 ans}} est une candidate de la Saison 7 de The Voice. Elle était membre de l'équipe Zazie. Biographie B.Demi-Mondaine est auteure, compositrice et interprète. Très jeune, elle arrête l’école et se rapproche du milieu «underground». Elle commence à écrire ses propres textes, qu’elle décide, par la suite, de mettre en musique. Celle qui se décrit comme ayant eu «plusieurs vies toujours liées à la musique et à la poésie» vit aujourd’hui de sa passion et se produit dans des bars parisiens. Approchée plusieurs fois par les équipes de casting, la jeune femme a toujours refusé de participer à The Voice, par peur du décalage avec son milieu musical. Si B.Demi-Mondaine est aujourd’hui sur la scène des Auditions à l’aveugle, c’est pour répondre aux attentes de son fils, convaincu que sa mère a sa place dans l’aventure. Son parcours dans The Voice, la plus belle voix Audition Son fils souhaitait qu’elle participe à The Voice. C’est désormais chose faite : B. Demi Mondaine s’est lancée sur la scène devant les coachs en interprétant le titre « Baby did a bad bad thing » de Chris Isaak. Un morceau qu’elle a chanté avec brio selon les quatre coachs : « Tu sais comment gérer le groupe, tu t’es unie avec eux, a ainsi commenté Mika. On a vu qu’ils étaient en train de prendre du plaisir. La maîtrise des musiciens, du groupe, mais aussi de l’ambiance dans la salle : tu as pris ton temps, et tu as utilisé toute ta capacité vocale. Tu savais doser ta performance. » Pascal Obispo a également mis en avant cette aisance sur scène : « Ça fait du bien d’entendre un pure moment de rock’n’roll. Tu n’es pas quelqu’un d’ordinaire dans la compétition de The Voice, mais ça fait du bien. Tu maîtrises ta voix », a-t-il ajouté. De leur côté, Zazie et Florent Pagny ont évoqué le côté « sexy » à la fois dans la voix mais aussi dans la performance : « Tu es belle, over-sexy, tu aurais bien tort de t’en cacher. Il y a une alchimie parfaite », a affirmé l’interprète de « J’envoie valser ». Et ces quelques mots ont sans doute convaincu B.Demi Mondaine car cette dernière a choisi de poursuivre l’aventure aux côtés de Zazie. Audition Finale Pour son audition finale, B. Demi-Mondaine s’est lancée un défi de taille : reprendre Avec le temps de Leo Ferré. "C’est un morceau tellement solennel. Et le texte est tellement puissant que c’est un super challenge. Chanter Ferré, c’est chaud. Je flippe", a confié la principale intéressée lors des répétitions. "Elle est morte de touille, elle s’est mis une pression de dingue", a souligné sa coach, Zazie. Si son "extrême sensibilité" pouvait aussi bien être "un atout que son ennemi" sur cette chanson, B. Demi-Mondaine ne s’est pas laissée emporter par le trac et la pression de l’instant. La chanteuse 100% rock a embarqué avec elle les coachs de The Voice 7. "Elle a un truc", a lancé Mika juste après la fin de la chanson. "Elle a une voix et la personnalité. Elle est super dark", a ajouté Florent Pagny. Au moment de débriefer les prestations de ce trio de choc rassemblant Petit Green, Gabriel Laurent et B. Demi-Montaine, les coachs n’ont pas caché qu’ils étaient totalement sous le charme de la prestation de la chanteuse. "Mon coup de cœur, c’est Demi-Mondaine, c’est sûr", a ainsi avoué Mika. "J’ai beaucoup aimé Demi-Mondaine, je trouve que ça lui va grave. Une chanson de Ferré quand même, c’est très, très difficile. Moi elle m’a quand même embarqué. Bravo", a affirmé de son côté Pascal Obispo. "Ce n’est pas mon style le côté trop dark. Mais ce Ferré à ce niveau-là, tu le fais vraiment très, très bien. En effet, continue comme ça", a confié Florent Pagny. "Je ne trouve pas ça dark du tout ce qu’ils ont fait, c’était mystérieux. Moi une des raisons pour lesquelles je fais ce programme, c’est que j’ai envie d’éclairer les ombres. Vous le faites tous les trois, c’est quelque chose de magnifique", a lancé Zazie avant de sauver B. Demi-Mondaine pour la suite de l’aventure The Voice 7. Duel Pour inaugurer cette toute première soirée des duels de The Voice 7, Zazie a opposé deux talents féminins à l’univers bien particulier. B. Demi Mondaine, qui avait fait l’unanimité lors des auditions à l’aveugle avant de confirmer sa place dans le concours en chantant Avec le temps de Léo Ferré à l’audition finale, est l’une des voix rock de cette saison. De son côté, Luna Gritt incarne à la fois la douceur et la puissance et a su s’imposer à chaque étape de la compétition. Samedi 7 avril, ces deux voix assez similaires se sont affrontées sur Sweet dreams d’Eurythmics. Après une prestation très rock’n’roll et assez sexy, Zazie était bien embêtée. Elle en est même venue à regretter d’avoir opposé ces deux talents. "C’est très serré mais c’est aussi ce que je cherchais. Un vrai bon duel et duo, c’est aussi un moment où – et l’une et l’autre – vous savez que vous avez vos cartes à jouer et que vous n’allez pas être écrabouillée par quelqu’un. C’est aussi pour ça que je vous ai mis toutes les deux. Et c’est aussi pour ça que je me déteste !", a-t-elle déclaré avant d’essayer de départager les deux femmes. "Comment choisir ? Sur le charisme, je ne peux pas vous départager. Le style, vous en avez toutes les deux. La technique, vous avez toutes les deux bien fait votre prestation… Il y a une toute petite chose qu’il est très difficile de conserver au fur et à mesure des années parce que tout le monde veut nous formater, nous lisser. Cette petite chose c’est la folie, c’est pour ça que je vais garder Demi Mondaine", a fini par trancher la chanteuse. C’est donc la mère de famille que l’on retrouvera sur les directs. Prime 1 La température est montée d’un cran ! Pour ce premier show en direct de The Voice, les talents voulaient à tout prix se démarquer et sortir de leur zone de confort. Le but ? Dévoiler une autre facette de leur personnalité et tenter de conquérir le cœur du public. B. Demi-Mondaine avait habitué les téléspectateurs à reprendre des titres très rock’n’roll. Cette fois-ci, elle a décidé de changer de registre sur les conseils de la jeune Ecco (16 ans) qui fait partie de l’équipe de Pascal Obispo. La chanteuse a donc choisi un titre pop, un peu éloigné de son genre musical de prédilection. Elle a interprété Crazy in love de Beyoncé dans la version Fifty Shades of Grey. Vêtue d’une robe rouge incendiaire, la jeune femme a livré une prestation suave et sexy, accompagnée d’une danseuse qu’elle a embrassée sur la toute dernière note du morceau. Sur Twitter, les internautes ont été nombreux à commenter ce baiser. Certains d’entre eux étaient surpris, d’autres complètement sous le charme de la performance de B. Demi-Mondaine tandis que d’autres ont adoré cette version doublement féminine. Pari réussi pour la jeune maman, qui a été choisie par le public pour continuer l’aventure. Et visiblement, elle était très surprise d'avoir été qualifiée. Prime 2: Quarts de Finale B. Demi-Mondaine est le premier talent de l’équipe Zazie à se présenter devant les coachs pour ces quarts de finale de « The Voice ». Souvenez-vous samedi dernier, lors des premiers directs, elle avait interprété « Crazy in love », un titre de Beyoncé. Un choix payant puisque B. Demi-Mondaine a été sauvée par le vote du public. On la retrouve aujourd’hui avec un titre du grand Jacques Brel : « Au suivant ». Prime 3: Demi-Finale Pour ces demi-finales de « The Voice » B. Demi-Mondaine est le prochain talent de l’équipe Zazie à se présenter devant les coachs. Souvenez-vous samedi dernier, lors des quarts de finale, elle avait interprété « au suivant », un titre de Jacques Brel. Un choix payant puisque B. Demi-Mondaine a été sauvée par sa coach Zazie. On la retrouve aujourd’hui avec un titre du groupe Queen : « Show must go on ». Chansons interprétées Trivia *Demi-Mondaine est, avec Rany Boechat, un des deux talents à avoir demandé à son enfant de choisir son coach à sa place. Sondage Quelle prestation de B. Demi-Mondaine avez vous préféré? Baby Did a Bad Bad Thing (Audition à l'aveugle) Avec le temps (Audition Finale) Sweet Dreams (Duel) Crazy in love (Prime 1) Au suivant (Quarts de Finale) The Show Must Go On (Demi-Finale) Galerie B_Demi_Mondaine_Audition.png|B. Demi-Mondaine lors de son audition B_Demi_Mondaine_Audition_Finale.png|B. Demi-Mondaine lors de son audition finale B_Demi_Mondaine_Duel.png|B. Demi-Mondaine lors de son duel B_Demi_Mondaine_Prime_1.png|B. Demi-Mondaine lors de son premier direct B_Demi_Mondaine_Prime_2.png|B. Demi-Mondaine lors des Quarts de Finale B_Demi_Mondaine_Demi_Finale.png|B. Demi-Mondaine lors de la Demi-Finale Vidéos Navigation du Site Catégorie:Talent Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Équipe Zazie Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:Favoris Catégorie:Pianiste Catégorie:Demi-Finaliste